Shakespeare
by Half Angel Half Evil
Summary: ONE-SHOT Song: Shakespeare Artist: Miranda Cosgrove. Don't judge a song by it's name. I suggest you listen to it when you read the story. COUPLES: AMUTO AND RIMAHIKO!


**Song: Shakespeare Artist: Miranda Cosgrove. I find these songs by a secret source I will not tell. I won't put songs that are inapropriate. Ok reading time everyone!**

_I saw you their_

_So beautiful_

_You stopped and stared_

_So magical_

Amu waited for the train to come bored when she saw a handsome man. He had midnight blue hair, deep blue eyes and was also holding a white violin case. He turned and saw that she was looking at him. Amu quickly turned away blushing. She looked up and saw he was walking toward her.

"Hi I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto. What's your name?"asked the man holding out a hand for her to shake.

"Nice to meet you I'm Hinamori Amu."she said and shook his hand while smiling, he smiled back.

"So where are you going?"asked Ikuto.

"Home. My car broke down and my boyfriend just broke up with me who would always give my rides."replied Amu.

"Oh. Well he's stupid enough to dump someone like you."said Ikuto. Which made Amu blush.

"So where are you heading to?"asked Amu trying to change the subject.

"Concert. My violin concert but I think I'll have to be a little late walking you home."said Ikuto and they both got on the train.

_Then you asked me for my name_

_And we took an uptown train_

_Before you leave get up to go_

_I wanna know_

Rima was in the train station waiting for the train when she caught eyes with a handsome man with ambe eyes and long deep violet hair. He walked up to her which made her blush.

"Hi I'm Fujisaki Nagihiko. But you can call me Nagi. What's your name?"he asked gently taking her hand and kissed it which made Rima blush more.

"I'm Mashiro Rima. It's a pleasure to meet you."said Rima. Nagihiko told her he was going to a dance recital while Rima was going home after she found out her boyfriend was cheating on her.

"He's stupid enough to cheat on you."said Nagihiko. Rima didn't say anything but look down. A tension was between them until Nagihiko spoke up.

"Hey. I'll walk you home."said Nagihiko and they both got on the train.

Both Rima and Amu held back the questions going through their heads.

_Do you like Shakespeare?_

_Jeff Buckley?_

_Watching Movies on Sunday_

_Do you like kissing when it's raining?_

_Making faces in the station_

_Do you like_

_I need to know_

_What do you like_

_Before you go_

_You walk me home_

_So wonderful_

_It starts to snow_

_It's incredible_

Ikuto walked Amu home when suddenly it starts snowing. He had his arm around her making her feel protected.

"It's snowing? But it's the middle of October."said Ikuto.

"That goes to show you. Anything can happen in Japan."said Amu. Truthfully under that cool attitude she was thinking that the snow was incredible and so was Ikuto. She saw her house come up.

"Their's my house. Thanks for walking me home Ikuto but you better get to your concert before your even more late."she said. Ikuto just turned to her and kissed her.

_Now were walking up my street_

_And you slowly turn to me_

_Your 3 inches from my lips_

_But before we do this_

Nagihiko was walking Rima home and they were holding hands. Suddenly it starts snowing. Nagihiko and Rima stared in awe at the beautiful snow flakes falling to the gorund.

"How beautiful."said Rima looking at the falling snow.

"Yes you are."said Nagihiko making Rima blush again. Rima saw her house and tried to change the subject.

"Well thanks for walking me home. I can go alone from here it was nice meeting you Nagi."she said. He wouldn't let go of her hand though. Instead her just kissed her.

Again both Amu and Rima held back questions to Ikuto and Nagihiko.

_Do you like Shakespeare?_

_Jeff Buckley?_

_Watching Movies on Sunday_

_Do you like kissing when it's raining?_

_Making faces in the station_

_Do you like_

_I need to know_

_What do you like_

_Before you go_

_Oh oh_

"I don't want this night to end yet Amu. Come on I want to show you my favorite place."said Ikuto. He picked her up bridal style and jumped on top of a house. He kept jumping and Amu held on him tight. Finally they landed in an amusement park.

"My brother Yoru showed me this place. We always came here when we were little."said Ikuto.

"Everything looks so much fun!"cried Amu.

"I had a feeling you would like it. Now come on I'll show you my favorite ride."said Ikuto leading her to the tea cups. It was hard for them to squeeze in but they managed. Amu was laughing by the end of the ride and Ikuto was smiling at her.

"This was so much fun! Thank you for showing me this place Ikuto."said Amu and kissed him.

"Come on I wanna show you one more thing."said Nagihiko and picked Rima up bridal style. Then he started running with Rima in his arms who was giggling. Nagihiko finally stopped running when he reached a meadow of flowers.

"This is my secret place where I come to think."he said setting Rima down. She stared in awe of the mountain of flowers in front of her. The aroma was so soothing to her she thought she would be here forever. She didn't notice that Nagihiko was sitting next to her, looking at her, and holding her hand again.

"It's beautiful Nagi. Thank you so much for showing me this glorius place!"said Rima hugging him. Nagihiko lifted her chin so that she was looking at him and kissed her again.

_Show me the place where you can from_

_And the places you dream of_

_I wanna know everything you are_

_But before we get that far_

_Do you likes Shakespeare_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_Just you and me on Sunday_

_Oh oh_

"Wait before we get too far I wanna know more about you."said Amu. Ikuto looked at her a little confused.

"Amu I already told you where I came form, my deams, and almost everything about me. What else do you want to know?"aksed Ikuto.

"Well. Do you like Shakespeare? The American singer Justin Bieber? Watching movies on Sunday? Kissing in the rain? Fooling around? I wanna know."said Amu looking at him hopeful. He looked at her shocked.

"Why do you wanna know that stuff?"asked Ikuto.

"Wait Nagi. I wanna ask you some questions before we get serious."said Rima.

"You wanna know more? I told you where I came from, my dreams, you know everything I am."said Nagihiko looking at her confused.

"Do you like Shakespeare? Have you ever heard of Justin Bieber? Watching movies on Sunday? Do you like kissing when it's raining? Laughing or just having fun? I need to know these things about you."said Rima. He looked at her shocked.

"Why do you need to know those things Rima?"Nagihiko asked.

_Cause I like Shakespeare_

_Jeff Buckley_

_Watching Movies on Sunday_

_Yeah yeah yeah_

_Kissing when it's raining_

_Making faces in the station_

_Do you like_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

"Cause I like Shakespeare, Justin Bieber, watching movies on Sunday, kissing when it's raining, and fooling around."said Amu and Rima.

"I luv Shakespeare, Justin Bieber's alright I guess, watching movies on Sunday's are great, kissing when it's raining is magical, and fooling around is one of my qualities."said Ikuto and Nagihiko. Amu kissed Ikuto while Rima kissed Nagihiko.

Amu, Ikuto, Rima, and Nagihiko all found their perfect match.

**This is my one-shot. I really recommend this song. I did Justin Bieber instead of Jeff Buckley because I don't know who Jeff Buckley is and I used Justin Bieber cause they both have the same initals lol.**

**Oh question. Should I make a Tokyo Mew Mew and Shugo Chara cross-over or a Shugo Chara story about clones and a Tokyo Mew Mew mixed up love story. **

**QUIZ!**

**Guess who were the ones Amu and Rima were dating before in your review! Whoever gets it right gets to choose my next song-fic! Hint: They were dating the same person.**

**Good Luck!**

**R&R!**


End file.
